Angel
by Violin17
Summary: Nina Martin, a fallen angel. Fabian Rutter,cold hearted werewolf. Will she be able to reach him, or will he rip her to shreads, emotionally and physically? DARK FABINA. VERY OOC. PLEASE READ, LEMON AND LIMES!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Christina, but I like the name Nina instead. I am a fallen angel who has to protect the students of Anubis house. I get out of the cab and look at the school. Then I look for the driver, and he has already headed for the house. I start running to him. When I'm running I bump into the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. "I'm so sorry" I say, but I'm not. When we get to the house, I pay the man and he walks away. I look at the big house and I wonder if I could protect someone else. I walk in, and as soon as I do it smells heavenly, and I should know because I'm from heaven. Werewolves, they smell like this. Great, I have to protect werewolves. Please, give me something else to protect!

"Hello, you must be Nina! I'm Trudy, your housemother. Come let me show you to your room, you must be exhausted!" Trudy said.

"I am, thank you." I replied.

"Okay, I love your outfit too!" She said.

I smiled. I was wearing all white. White flats, white lace tights, white shell top, white blazer, with a white headband. My hair is so blonde that you might think it's white. It's one of the perks of being an angel.

"Well here is your room sweetie. I hope you like it!" She says and she walks away.

Using my speed and strength, I unpack very quickly. Also, just like my outfit, my side of the room is white too. On the other hand, the other side is dark and gothic. I think I will like my roommate. I walk downstairs and I see Trudy thinking about what to cook.

"Trudy, do you mind if I cook dinner tonight?" I ask.

"Sure, be my guest, but cook a lot of food. Some of the students here have big appetites."

"Of course" I say.

I get stared on the food, making Alfredo, when I hear the door open. There're here, the werewolves. I quickly set the food on the table, and walk out of the kitchen.

"Why, hello there! My name's Amber. Who are you?" she says

"Christina, but I like Nina better." I say.

"Oh, well this is Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, Mara, Mick, Eddie, and Fabian" she said.

Okay this should be interesting, for me and the other people here.


	2. Falling

FabianPOV

The new girl…she's beautiful. Just the way she moves is angelic. I want her, but the same thing happened last year. I fell in love with a girl named Joy, and in the end she was my enemy, and I had to kill her. I look at the boys and I know what they are thinking. They think that she is harmless and won't hurt anyone, or anything.

"So, tell me about yourselves" she asked.

"Well, Patricia's a Goth pixie, Mara's a mathlete, and Amber's THE fashion queen." Jerome stated.

"Mick's a human vacuum cleaner, Jerome's a prankster, Alfie's a BIG goof , and Fabian is… well Fabian" Patricia said.

"Thanks, Patricia" I said.

"Well dinner was nice. Thanks, Nina" Mick said.

"Your welcome. Where are you going?" she asked.

"To town, would you like to go? You have to show me where you got your outfit from!" Amber said, rather loudly.

"No thanks, maybe some other time?" she suggested.

"Okay, Fabian?" Jerome asked me.

"No, I'm tired." I lied.

"Okay, bye" one of them said, but I really didn't care.

_Go easy on her; don't want to wear her out to much!_

_Shut up, Mick...wait how'd you know what I was going to do?_

_I just know…later!_

After that conversation, I shut everyone out, so they wouldn't know what my intensions were. She was just sitting on the couch, why would I find that disturbingly sexy?

_Because, you want her. Make her yours. Don't let anyone take her. Show her who's in control._

Why am I thinking these things? I need an ice cold shower, but before I make my escape she comes over… Damn!

"Hello, Fabian." She says in the most seductive voice I've ever heard. She knows what she's doing; otherwise it would have no affect on me. Would it?

"Be quiet" I say in a strained voice. She can't do this to me!

"What?" she asked.

I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. I jumped on her. I really couldn't take it. Man, I don't want her, I NEED her.

"Your mine, did you know that? When you bumped into me, you became mine." I started sucking her neck. I heard her moans.

Huge Mistake.

I looked into her eyes. Desire, passion, and love stared back at me.

I looked at her one more time. Then I lost control. I kissed her, almost everywhere.

"No matter what happens, don't stop. Please."

"Never, I'll never stop." I said

Soon after that, we pulled each other's clothes off. I kissed her, almost everywhere.

But, when she kissed me, I went insane. It was hard for me to keep still.

Then we did it. We rocked, cradled, and held each other like we were protecting each other. Then we came together, I knew she was apart of me.

"Are we gonna to tell your pack Mr. Alpha" she teased.

But I froze. How did she know about that?

"How did you know that!" I said through gritted teeth.

"The smell"

"Humans can't smell that good."

"I'm not human"

"What are you then?"

"An angel, actually the most dangerous one" she said in a tone that frightened me.

I loosened my grip."Will you kill me?"

"No"

'Then what are you doing"

"Laying here, falling more in love with you. Just enjoy the night Fabian"

"Anything for you Nina"

We never left the bed. I didn't want to and she didn't either. I hurt too much. Then she said some thing that made me happy, truly happy.

"I love you" and she fell asleep.

I kissed her forehead and said "I love you too", then I let sleep embrace me.


End file.
